


Find You

by ironlamb



Series: Yorkalina Pirate AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironlamb/pseuds/ironlamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither one knew where the other was, but York wasn't going to let that get in his way. After all, there's still adventures to be had and how could he go on them without her?</p><p>The Sequel to "Amor Vincit Omnia". Its highly recommended you read that one first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "No"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York enlists an old friend to help him on his search for his crewmates.

The moon lit up York's cell, keeping him well awake. It had only been three days since his trial and now he was just waiting for his punishment. In the morning he'd step up to the platform and...  
  
Well.  
  
He didn't want to think about it. He heard foot steps approach his cell door.  
  
"Come to mock me in my last hour? Can't a guy get some sleep without being ridiculed by his guard before he dies?" York frowned, not getting up from his bed.  
  
"Depends." A familiar voice drew his attention. "Does the guy who's dying want to avoid that or not?"  
  
York sighed. "North." He got up and walked over to the cell bars as North opened the door for him to come out. "You shouldn't have come here."  
  
"And what? Leave my captain to die? What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" North dragged York out of the cell and through the halls quietly.  
  
"The guards won't be pleased."  
  
"Shh."  
  
York frowned but shut up and followed his quarter master out of the jail through tunnels and finally appearing near the docks. "How long did it take you to map that route up?"  
  
"As long as it took South to sell your ship."  
  
"She did what?!"  
  
North scowled. "Quiet. We're not out of this yet." He slapped a hand over York's mouth and directed him through alleyways and streets until they reached the back door of a rundown home. York was a bit surprised North brought him to place so common and surrounded by other homes. Surely he would be spotted here. But North just dragged the captain in and locked the door behind him.  
  
The house was well lit with candles and lanterns. It was a modest home, but very clean. Someone had only left out a loaf of bread and some smoked meat out, probably for North when he returned.  
  
York pulled the hand away from his mouth. "This isn't your house, is it? Isn't that a bit dangerous?"  
  
"Best place to hide for you. No one would suspect you being here." North sat down to eat, letting York adjust to his new surroundings.  
  
A small patter of feet was heard from the stairs and a small blonde boy stuck is head around the corner into the kitchen. "Pa? When did you get home?"  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed, Theta?" North frowned at the young boy. York was a bit surprised turning to the tiny voice unsure how long the boy had been staying up while his father's risked his life getting York out of jail.  
  
The young boy pouted. "I was worried. Grandma said you went out for business. Usually you don't come home for days." The boy climbed down from the stairs and went to hug his father, who was smiling at the seven year old boy.  
  
"Had to bring a friend home. You remember York, right?"  
  
Theta grinned at the other man before frowning. "What happened to his eye?"  
  
"Theta, don't be rude."  
  
York chuckled. "Its fine, North" He bent down to grin at the boy. "Canon fire. Got into a fight with one of the most deadliest pirates of Armonia."  
  
"Woah." Theta's eyes widened and before he could ask for the whole story, he was sent to bed.  
  
York sat down to eat with North. "So, ships sold and you're living at home now? What else did I miss?"  
  
North shrugged. "Wash took the rest of the crew. They have their own ship now. I guess they've been getting into trouble with a Navy ship."  
  
"Captain Church?"  
  
"No, just a low level Navy ship. The Captain hasn't bothered us after the news of his daughter's death."  
  
"Oh." York frowned, looking down at the plate of bread and meat. He hadn't forgotten about what happened with Carolina. He had been so close. He could have helped her, but in the end it was too late. She fell into the icy waters and didn't resurface.  
  
"I'm sorry, York."  
  
"Its fine. I'll be ok when we can steal my ship back and head out. I just need to get my mind off of things."  
  
North seemed nervous. "About that. My father's in the hospital. I need to stay and help pay for food and Taxes. Heck, I even got a job. Not a great pay but it helps make ends meet."  
  
"So what you're saying is..."  
  
"Is that I need to stay here with my son. York, there isn't a crew left, and I'm really too tired to be stealing things for the rest of my life. Plus it sets a bad example for Theta. I don't want him joining this life if I can help it."  
  
York sighed. "Yeah, I knew this would happen some day. Its fine. I'll just find Wash, or something. What about Tex and Epsilon?"  
  
North shrugged. "Epsilon has been missing since you got captured. Tex is looking for him. She probably wouldn't mind the help."  
  
"Guess that'll be my first stop."  
  
"How do you plan to find them?"  
  
York grinned. "I know a guy"  
  
\---  
  
York left early in the morning, saying goodbye to his friend before going to an old partner's home. His older partner had pretty much raised York before he left to become a pirate and the man had also help in a lot of... well... not so legal business deals. The older man was kind but logical and always made it easy for York to scam other's in his younger days.  
  
York knocked on the door and was greeted by the old and tired green eyes of a graying man.  
  
"No."  
  
The door slammed in York's face.  
  
Rude.  
  
He knocked on the door once more. "Delta, come on! Its serious!"  
  
"The chances are that its not at all serious and you just lost another bet. Just like the last time. Why can't you just visit for once?" There was an sigh from the other side of the door.  
  
"Cause that would be boring. Look, I just need help finding someone. Nothing more than that."  
  
The door cracked open and York could tell that Delta was debating whether or not the pirate was telling the truth before finally opening the door completely. "Fine. Who do you need to find?"  
  
"Church and Tex."  
  
"Impossible. They don't even have a single base. The best I can do is find their ship."  
  
York shrugged. "You could, but I know you have a list of safe houses Church has. We could start there. Come on, Delta. Don't be so negative."  
  
Delta frowned, still unsure if he should agree. He knew better than to expect payment for this, but York was a good friend. How could he say no? "Fine. But we're doing this my way."  
  
"Oh hell no. You know I hate how you travel." York whined. Delta wasn't much of a sea fairing man, much to York's dismay.  
  
Delta scoffed. "Fine, you can find them on your own. Though, knowing you its very likely you'll just get lost or captured considering I'm sure someone is going to hunt you down for bounty once the news you've escaped gets out."  
  
"Alright alright, geez." York huffed. "We'll take your stupid horses."  
  
"Iota and Eta are not dumb. But thank you." Delta barely let out a hint of a grin before letting York in. The feeling of dread washed over him though. There was no way this could end well for the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of the sequel! As always comments are happily received. This one won't be as regular with updates but I won't do months in between chapters.


	2. A Lantern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wash faces a new enemy and Church deals with an ungrateful house guest.

Wash wasn't sure how it happened, but he hadn't really expected it to turn into an all out battle with probably the worst Navy crew ever, of all time. "Damn it Tucker, stop dropping the gun powder unless you want to be on your knees cleaning it up tonight!"  
  
"No thanks! Much rather be on my knees for something else tonight!" Tucker's laugh didn't help the blush forming on Wash's face. At least if they were going to die pathetically, he could die thinking of that.  
  
Caboose looked up from loading the cannons. "He means praying."  
  
"Alright men, time to take this ship down!" Wash could hear the calls of the Navy ship. "Grif, fire the cannons!"  
  
"Uh... right."  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
"Damn it, Grif. You were in charge of the ammunition! How are we going to make the enemy shake in fear without any cannon fire?!"  
  
Yet another long pause.  
  
The captain of the navy ship appeared to be shouting towards the Blues' ship. "This is your last chance to give up, you dirty blues!"  
  
Tucker looked up from cleaning up the gun powder. "Give up?! Why the hell would we do that? We're winning!"  
  
Wash sighed. "Look, we're almost out of ammunition too. We might as well turn back."  
  
"They're going to follow us."  
  
"They have to get ammunition first to be able to do anything. It'll give us time to get far enough away from them that we might be able to shake them off our trail."  
  
Tucker frowned. "Fine. Bet Church is having the time of his life not having to deal with this crap."  
  
\---  
  
"Damn it Carolina!"  
  
Epsilon was locked out of his own cabin for the third time that week. Every time he felt like he could leave Carolina alone in the cabin, she'd do something like this. He was pretty sure it was only because she couldn't actually punch him in the face as she was still recovering from her accident.  
  
"You can't keep doing this! I have the keys!"  
  
There was silence on the other side of the door.  
  
"I also have the food!"  
  
This time he was answered with a long sigh and the opening of his own front door, revealing a very annoyed red head. Epsilon pushed his way in with the food that he got from the garden. Thank god nothing died since his last visit to the island. He didn't want to travel all the way to the main land to get food for them. Especially as a wanted criminal.  
  
"Are you done with your temper tantrum or are you going to continue acting like a child--ow!" He rubbed the back of his head where an empty oil lantern hit him in the head. "Guess not."  
  
Ever since she woke up Carolina had refused to talk to him. He assumed it probably had something to do with the fact that York was now captured, and possibly dead, and that Carolina was miles away from other people including her brother. But at least this way no one would try to ransom her off. This way she was safe, even if she didn't want to be here.  
  
"Look, you can't keep being angry. I promise as soon as you're able to walk normally again we'll go find Wash and the others. Just... not right now, okay?" Epsilon watched as Carolina glared at him before grabbing some of the food from him. "Are you ever going to talk to me?" He would take the silence as a no. At least for now.  
  
They spent each evening the same way. Carolina would help him make dinner in silence, since Epsilon really shouldn't be allowed in a kitchen. Then they'd sleep. The next morning Epsilon will either spend the day with his maps, trying to narrow down the places his crew might go, or he'd go get more food and repeat the same pattern that they were going through tonight. Carolina would send the day glaring at the ceiling from her bed or trying to use her very sprained ankle and only hurt it more. She just wanted to be able to leave the island. The faster she could use her leg the better.  
  
It wasn't really Epsilon's fault that she was hurt. She knew that. If she hadn't tried to fight Maine while she was injured she would have been fine. But she was never good with dealing with her anger. Especially since she considered this another kidnapping.  
  
The truth was she really just wanted to find Wash. She knew there was no way York was still alive. Epsilon explained that much. They would have hung him by now for a number of crimes he committed. She may have no loved him, not with how short of a time they were together, but she did care for him. He sacrificed himself to keep Wash out of prison, or dead, and he was willing to rescue her at the cost of his own life. No, she didn't love him, but had she had the time to get to know him she might of.  
  
Epsilon cleared his throat, getting her attention away from her thoughts. He could tell when she was thinking too hard. Her face would get mournful and she'd barely pay attention to what was going on around her. He didn't want her to slip into despair. He wouldn't be able to deal with it.  
  
"So, does stew sound good again? I know that's pretty much all we eat but I think I finally got the hang of it this time."  
  
Carolina rolled her eyes and sat down to watch him cook, not really in the mood to help today.  
  
"I was thinking." He continued to fill the silence with a one sided conversation. "Maybe tomorrow you and I could go to the city and try to sneak some meat out here. You're still too hurt to search for Wash, but a quick trip might do you some good. And I'm getting a bit stir crazy here anyways."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Epsilon looked over at her. It was strange hearing her voice after a few weeks of silence. It was a bit rough from not being used, but it sounded hopeful. "Yeah. The boat might be a bit cramped but it can at least fit two people and some food. Maybe we can get some news about where Wash is."  
  
Carolina nodded enthusiastically. "I'm sure they didn't get too far without causing trouble. You sure its safe though?"  
  
Epsilon shrugged. "We'll have to dress you up a bit and make sure no one knows who you are. Shouldn't be too hard though. You don't exactly smell like a noble woman anymore." He barely had enough time to dodge the lantern again.


	3. Horses and Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> York and Delta are off on their adventure while Carolina gets her trip to shore

York really, really hated horses. Actually he didn't hate them as much as they hated him and especially Delta's tiny Cleveland bay and the absolutely monstrous Thoroughbred known as Eta. He really didn't like Eta.

  
"I still say we steal a ship." York watched as Delta saddled up Iota for him. The horse snorted at him causing him to flinched backwards and making Delta chuckle.

  
"For someone who's a pirate you'd think you'd be less of a coward around animal." Delta shook his head and patted Iota's shoulder affectionately.

  
York pouted. "Just the ones who could kill me."

  
"Any animal could kill you."

  
"...Don't tell me that."

  
It hadn't taken them long to find a place to start first. Sidewinder would be a good place to start to look for York's crew. At least Epsilon. It was the man's home before he went off and started his crew. York was sure they'd find him there after he disappeared.

  
The only issue was it was a three day trip on foot. Two day on a horse. York would have preferred walking but Delta insisted they go fast as they could to avoid York being caught. He'd have to agree, even if it meant he had to suffer a terrifying ride on the back of Eta.

  
Once they had packed and mounted, which thanks to York took an extra hour, they headed off South towards Sidewinder. The city was in the mountains where it was cold and too steep for their horses to climb unless they took the main road. Neither man thought that was a good idea so the horses would stay at a friend's stable at the bottom of the mountains. For now, York had to deal with the torture of Iota and her saddle.

  
Iota was a pretty happy animal, just enjoying stealing branches as they walked down an unused path and nickering to her friend. Occasionally she'd speed up to catch up with Eta causing York to fall backwards and let out a tiny noise of fear. She swung her head every time he tried to pull her back roughly. Delta made a note of giving her extra to eat for dealing with York.

  
"York, I highly advise you to loosen up the reins. She won't run off with you unless there are wolves, and Eta would be the first to know of that." Delta frowned at his companion.

  
York shook his head. "She keeps speeding up! You can't blame me!"

  
"Well lets give her a rest then. There is a town only a few miles a head we can spend the night at. I assumed you'd have nothing to pay for the necessities so I took it upon myself to bring extra."

  
"Thanks D."

  
"Don't thank me. You have to put horses away."

  
York let out a groan of frustration.

  
\---

  
Carolina wasn't sure what she was expected when she and Church went to the city. It was so quiet compared to her home, at least the road up was. Granted, she didn't spend much time at home now a days, seeing as everyone thought she was dead. Sidewinder wasn't a large city, nor was it the nicest. It was cold and taking a ride up the mountain on the main road was just as dangerous as hiking up it by foot, but at least it was faster.

  
Epsilon hadn't talked the whole way. He seemed nervous, as if Carolina would run off. She could, and she almost wanted to, but she knew it was a bad idea. At least this way she could avoid ever finding out what happened to York. It wouldn't be good news.

  
But not talking to Epsilon was just as bad. Sure, she was mad at him, but his silence was just making her nervous. As if he's given up telling her anything or is keeping something from her.

  
"We're almost there." The man who they were getting a ride from called back from the front of the carriage to them. "Some snow coming though."

  
Carolina wrapped her arms around herself at the thought. Shopping in a snowy town wouldn't exactly be the most pleasant of experiences and it was cold enough as it is. She glared at Epsilon, who was lucky enough to be a man and be able to wear pants in this weather. The layers of dress only did so much and she honestly felt like there was a draft every so often.

  
"We should get some firewood before we go back." Finally, her companion speaks. "It getting close to winter and we won't be able to keep making this trip. The island only has so many trees."

  
She nodded. "Would be better if we stayed on the mainland."

  
"I don't think that's a good idea. That would triple the amount of objects you could throw at my head." He grinned slightly, trying to make a joke but falling short. She only frowned at him in response causing him to sigh and return his gaze forward towards the front of the carriage. "We just need to let things blow over for a bit and then I can send you off to do whatever you need to do. Find Wash, go home, doesn't matter."

  
"What about you?"

  
He shrugged. "I'll probably go looking for Tex. She's probably looking for me, or stole everything from my house and sold it for some gold. She's kind of like that."

  
"Sounds terrible." Carolina kept a neutral expression.

  
"She is. But she's my terrible... person." He frowned at his own awkward sentence. "I can't even remember a time when I wasn't with her."

  
"Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

  
"Ha! No. That'd be an awful idea."

  
"... You already did, didn't you."

  
He was silent.

  
"And she said 'no' right?"

  
"You know, I liked it better when you weren't talking to me." He only sounded bitter but it only took a second before they were both chuckling at Epsilon's expense.


	4. A Girl Named

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some people are just really displeased with Church right now.

She spent three days looking for him. There was no sign of him around where the battle took place. When she went back to his home there was no sign of him there either. The halls were empty and echoing with her wandering footsteps. She was alone with her thoughts, all of which were trying to solve the puzzle of where he could have gone. He was a coward, sure, but he wouldn't have just left them there to lose the battle on their own.  
  
What she did know, however, was that when she found him she was going to kick his ass from Blood Gulch to Armonia. He didn't even bother telling his own crew where he was going and now... Well now everyone is gone. David left to be the new captain and York was in jail still. South sold the Lockpick and North went off to do something.  
  
So on the fourth day of not finding Church, she took a new job. She still need to pay for food mostly, and her trigger finger was itching to do something. Search and rescue was never really her thing. Explosives and guns on the other hand were and when she got a job offer that would pay enough for her to live job free for a month she took it. It was just a simple job. Collect payment from a man who owed another man a bit too much money or dispose of the man. She decide the second option was best for both men and after ending the poor sucker who decided not to pay up she made her way to Sidewinder looking for the man who was suppose to pay her.  
  
Someone must of let him know who she was though, because when she reached the place they were suppose to meet up he was no where in sight. She was getting really sick of men disappearing on her.  
  
Now she was stuck in Sidewinder in the cold with only half of the money she planned to get with this job. She was really going to make that man pay when she found him. For now, she need to find a place to stay for the night. The local inn seemed appropriate enough.  
  
Entering the small building she could smell ale and smoke filling the air and clouding her lungs. The patrons didn't seem all too friendly but this is the crowd she's used to. Rough, large, and repulsive men who would pick fights with each other while she watched amused. Drunken men were great to pick pocket too. Hell, this is where she met him after all. Granted, she waited until the next morning to rob him blind.  
  
"Hey missy. Shouldn't you be at home tending to your husbands needs. Or are you waiting for a real man like me to show you a thing or two." She turned to glare at the large, hairy, and clearly very drunk man who was invading her personal space. Rather than responding she quickly slammed her elbow into his stomach and watched him bend over before knocking his feet from out beneath him. The man grunted and got back up, charging at her at full speed. She merely steps sideways, letting him run past her before jamming her knee into his groin. This time he stayed down.  
  
The inn's bar went silent as she walked away from the scene to pay for her room for the night. The inn keeper didn't even say a word to her about what had just happened. They've seen worse fights before and as far as they were concerned, the man deserved it. Besides, with the amount of money the woman paid with was enough to keep their mouth shut if they did have a problem with it.  
  
A cold breeze blew by signaling that another person has entered the inn. She didn't really pay much attention to it, despite the cold bothering her a bit and the fact they let the door open longer than necessary was getting on her nerves.  
  
"I really think we should just go back to island." A woman's displeased voice barely caught her attention.  
  
"Are you kidding? This is where my people are at. Besides, you wanted a day out. So this is what you get. Or are you too good for a normal inn?" The man's voice was a bit more familiar. Too familiar in fact. She turned and marched over to the door where the couple had entered.  
  
The woman scoffed. "This is hardly normal, Epsilon. I have been in an inn before."  
  
"Yeah well you go to those more civilized.... Tex?"

Tex barely let him speak before the cracking sound of her fist connect with his face filled her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super way too short chapter but a longer one will be coming up soon. Thank you guys for suffering through that break in my writing. Schools rough and the holiday season really doesn't allow for much writing time. As always feel free to write a comment about how you felt about the chapter. :)


	5. Long Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Church learns about a woman's wrath, Wash deals with a headache

Church was sure he saw his life flashed before his eyes. Of course, he doesn't remember most of it being spent as a punching bag for his girlfriend.

Oh.

"Tex! Cut it out! Don't be a bitch!" Church threw his arms in front of his face as Carolina pulled Tex off of him.

"Where the hell have you two been?! You think you can just disappear like that?!" She was pissed but he couldn't remember a time she wasn't anyways.

"Yeah, yeah. Missed you too."

Carolina let go of the blonde woman and frowned at both of them. Though, he couldn't help feel most of that disapproving glare was directed towards him.

Tex clenched her fists. She was holding back, he could tell. "You make me wait this long just to find you in a damn tavern full of crooks with the damn girl you were suppose to use for ransom."

"I'm right here, you know." Carolina crossed her arms. "And if you got a problem with me you can say it to my face."

"Shut up, kid. I'll deal with you after I deal with him."

"Yeah no. We have no business with you."

Tex scoffed. "You think you've got a choice in whether I kick my boyfriend's ass?"

"Aw, you called me your boyfriend." He was teasing her and it only fueled her anger more. In fact, she was on him again, fists flying like there was no tomorrow. "Hey! Watch the face!"  
"Tex, as much as it's enjoyable watching you beat my companion into the ground. I kind of need him."

Tex relented but planted her foot on Church's chest to keep him from sitting up. "Alright. Why are you two in Sidewinder?"  
Carolina shrugged. "Needed to get off the damn island for a bit. Besides, we both can't stay there forever."

"Planning to return home?"  
  
Carolina stayed quiet this time. Church could feel how tense the air was around him. The girls were staring at each other so intensely he was almost convinced they were hypnotized. But Carolina turned her head away first.  
  
Church cleared his throat to get their attention again. "We're hear for supplies and a break. That's all. But, I was thinking," He looked at Carolina. "Maybe it's not a bad idea for us to get the crew back together. You know, quietly. So your angry friends don't find us."  
  
Tex rolled her eyes. "The crew? Your boys are off with Wash. York's crew completely split. I mean, honestly most of us thought you two were dead."  
  
"Heh, I don't die that easily. But thanks for worrying." Church grinned at her.

"I wasn't."

"Harsh."

"Excuse me," Carolina frowned even harder. "Where is York exactly?"

Tex shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. But you kind of owe that boy an apology."

"Me? You took his eye."

"Yeah but I didn't break his heart. Or put him in jail."

Carolina felt shame, which is something she hadn't felt for a while. She couldn't imagine how much York was feeling. "What about Wash?"

"Beats me. Though I heard he had issues of his own."

Church managed to move Tex's foot off of him. "Priorities, Carolina. You're still too hurt to look for either Wash or York. Lets just get a place for the night and deal with this later, okay? Clear our heads first."  
  
Both girls let out a "Fine" before turning away from each other, and of course leaving Church to pay for the room.

"Son of a bitch."

\---

Wash laid face down on his bed. He could feel his head pounding from the amount of stress he was dealing with. All of his friends were gone, besides Tucker and Caboose, and those two were less than pleasant company.

Caboose had managed to set their spare ammunition on fire so now they had to wait for a chance to steal more. Frankly, it wasn't his fault. Tucker was the one who was suppose to keep an eye on it.

Tucker was whole different issue. The flirting had increased to a point where Wash spent half the day with a red face, either from blushing or just from anger. It did nothing to stop Tucker though. Thankfully, neither of them had entry to the Captain's quarters so Wash could spend his afternoon sleeping off his migraine. Or at least try, seeing as he could still hear them shouting on deck.

He wondered if pushing them into the ocean was going a bit too far even for a nice hour of sleep. They were docked anyways. Though, he wasn't even sure if they both could swim.

"Wash!" He heard the banging on his door echo through his skull. "We're out of food!"

Wash lifted his head to glare at where Tucker's voice was coming from. "Go get some then."

"Yeah well I'm not taking Caboose. He's banned from the markets remember?"

Wash sighed and rolled out of bed to unlock the door and stare down at his crew member. "Fine. Make it quick though."

"Jesus. Who kicked your dog? You look like hell by the way. When's the last time you slept."

"I'm fine. Just get going. The sooner you leave the sooner you get back."

Tucker shrugged and ran off to buy alcohol at the very least. Wash wasn't expecting real food at this point of knowing the man. And thus started his long few hours making sure the ship didn't catch fire as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh howdy it's been a while. Its a short chapter but I'm getting back into this story finally. Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
